Shazlynn "Shazzy" Loveheart
Shazlynn "Shazzy" Loveheart '''is an S-class mage of the Pink Petal Guild. She appears in the storyline Chronicles of a Mage. Personality Shazzy has a cheerful, happy-go-lucky attitude. She is seen to have a smile on her face for almost all the time. Despite this, she cared a lot about her guild members and she saw Esmerelda Fifanness as an ideal mentor in her journey in the magical world. She will not hesitate to unleash her fury upon anybody that dared to harm her friends and family. Appearance She is an 18-year old teenage girl with long pink hair that is tied into twin ponytails. She wore a pink cheongsam and black ribbons adorned her twin ponytails. She is described as adoringly beautiful, comparable to other beautiful women in the Fairy Tail world. Magic and Abilities Shazzy is the strongest female mage in the Pink Petal Guild. She is widely known for having a fierce rivalry (and close friendship) with both Erza and Mirajane, Fairy Tail's two most powerful sorceresses. Noting this, Shazzy is known for having great magical power, making her a potential successor if her Guildmistress is gone. ''Love Magic: Hence her family name, Shazzy descended from the Loveheart family whom are well known for their ability to use powerful love and charm-based spells. '''Sweet Kiss: '''This spell allowed Shazzy to create pink love bubbles by just blowing a kiss. She can use the bubbles for several effects: *'Explosion: 'A bubble can explode upon hitting an enemy, ending in a large explosion of love energy. Shazzy can use up to 1000 bubbles at one time. *'Charm: 'Shazzy can release bubbles to hit multiple enemies, and charming them to do her biddings. She can charm up to 20 enemies at once. The charm effect is very powerful, and usually cannot be dispelled so easily without the use of strong magic. *'Barrier: 'Shazzy can envelop herself and her allies in a large bubble that acts as a magical shield. The bubble can withstand most spells except the most powerful attacks. She can also command this bubble to move around, furthering the its fuction as a mode of transportation. Shazzy can carry about 10 people ( including herself) in the bubble at one time. *'Healing: '''Shazzy can send a bubble to hit an ally, ending in a large explosion of healing energy. She can heal several people at once by sending multiple bubbles at at them. She can use this spell to heal up to 100 people at the max. ''Transformation Magic: ''Shazzy is highly skilled in the use of transformation magic. She can transform into practically anything that she wanted; she loves to transform into things that other mages really feared. Her transformation skills were so high that even S-class mages like Erza and Mirajane cannot easily knew that it was her that transformed to fool them. ''Enhanced Skills in Melee Combat: ''Due to her possession of massive physical strength, Shazzy has gone through numerous physical trainings that enhanced her own skills in melee combat. She usually fight by using her bare hands, as that even weapons can be crush apart accidentally by her strength. She can even hold on her own against powerful fighters like Erza Scarlet, Ikaruga and many others. ''Enormous Physical Strength: '''''Despite her adorable outer appearance, Shazzy is a monster in her own right. She possessed such enormous strength that she can lift objects that weighed several tonnes with relative ease. She can also cause serious injuries to a normal person with just a punch or a kick. Her punch alone were enough to cause massive cracks in the ground when she usually punched at the ground when she's angry (the Pink Petal's castle floors were had to be repaired several times when Shazzy accidentally damaged them when she's in her angry mode). 163165_177241685636584_100000522613125_519924_5038347_n.jpg|Shazzy's Monstrous Strength Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Pink Petal Guild Category:Darkness2020 Category:FbAddict Category:Caster-Mage